Bittersweet Remorse
by cattchmeifyoucan
Summary: AU of His Fathers Son. Arthur leaves camp to talk to Queen Annis, Merlin follows and is drawn into an unpredictable set of events. With the warlocks life on the line and his magic needing to be revealed things go from bad to worse; but is this really the end of it all? "There are times when your good isn't good enough...but this is not one of them Merlin..." Merlin whump and reveal
1. Chapter 1

(This is an AU of His Fathers Son, picking up from when Arthur sneaks out of his camp to try and reason with Queen Annis. This will ultimately be a reveal fic.

This chapter is a short prologue from Merlin's point of view from a later chapter in the story.)

* * *

><p><em>I always try to be strong for the people I love, but fear can often lead the noblest of people to fall to their knees and give in.<em>

_I was once told that fear is only as important as your mind imagines it to be, and that if you really want to believe you can do something your mind must imagine that there is no fear at all. _

_But what would fear be if there was no death in the world and therefore nothing to fear that is more that fixable. Death is the ultimate reason we fear after all. _

_Anyway. Like I said before, someone once told me to have faith in my imagination. But what if faith wasn't the answer I was looking for. What if the things I was looking for most in the world did not have anything to do with fear or hatred or lust, but the feeling of belonging?_

_Life comes and goes as we please, but belonging somewhere will never go and will rarely every come. What would you choose if the only options were between dying, watching someone else die in your place or watching millions of people die for the sake of one life?_

_So, we return to my original thought, as if my mind is running laps in my head. No matter how much I want to belong, its fear I feel it coursing through my veins as I walk towards my destiny. My body feels numb, my mind racing and my fingers tingling with anticipation. _

_If I die today then I know that this fear will not be the last feeling I ever have. I know that the noblest of people do not ever forget the reasons they are doing the things they are, and that reason among many, is belonging. I am scared, yes. But I am finally protecting the people and place where I truly belong._


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was dark. No star was visible through the canvas of deeply grey clouds spanning the sky as a slight breeze trailed through the camp and pushed the tent doors open with a flap.

Men scattered the floor around campfires, asleep on watch with cups of wine clutched in loose hands.

A hooded figure emerged from a candle lit tent and silently made his way across the camp and into the surrounding woods that stood masked in the darkness.

Merlin stirred in an uneasy sleep and his groggy eyes flickered open. His senses were fuzzy and his hearing was muffled. He moved his tongue around his mouth, it was dry and felt like he had just been swallowing sand. As the man blinked again and his eyes finally refocused he spied the hooded figure disappearing into the thin tree line, glancing once behind him to check that no one was watching.

Merlin's eyebrows furrowed as he pushed himself up onto sleepy feet and made his way forwards, only to be immediately knocked to the ground by a set of legs attached to Gwaine's snoring body. The hooded figure turned again at the nose before quickly immersing himself into the darkness and away from the camp. Merlin cursed at himself as he stood and continued forwards, intent not to trip over any other feet.

He quickly left the camp behind him and continued after the figure, jogging to keep up with the man's pace as they made their way towards Queen Annis' camp.

The trees soon started to thin and Merlin found himself hiding behind rocks as he continued to follow the figure, watching as the man headed straight towards the guards on watch. As he approached them, Merlin saw the man undo his hood and release its gip from around his neck. The fabric dropped to the floor and Merlin gasped as he realised who the man was.

Arthur stood before two armed guards without any means of protection allowing them to take him by the arm and lead him forwards into the camp.

Merlin pushed himself over the boulder he was using to stay hidden and stepped down into full view of the only remaining guard. The armed man stepped forwards, much like he had done when Arthur had approached, and suddenly Merlin didn't think this was one of his best ideas.

"Who goes there?" The gruff soldier asked and pointed he spear in the rough direction of Merlin, who was starting to emerge from shadows.

"My name is Merlin, I demand you take me to your Queen." He spoke tightly.

The guard chuckled, "and why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't then I will kill you."

This time the guards chuckle turned into a full on laugh as he looked Merlin over, "and how will you do that? You don't even have a weapon?"

"Sēcan." Merlin utter, the guard suddenly flying back off his feet and into a large boulder. "You can't say I didn't warn you," he growled, jogged off towards the tent he had seen Arthur being led into.

Reaching the slightly flimsy structure, Merlin pulled back some of the fabric and peered in at the scene unfolding within the tent. Arthur was being held by two guards, Queen Annis standing in front of him, an almost permanent sneer plastered on her face.

Merlin felt a hand grasp his neck and all too abruptly pull him back and away from the tent. A guard dragged Merlin violently around to the entrance to the tent. The flap was lifted back and he was pushed down onto his knees at Arthur's side.

"Sorry about this…" Merlin muttered as Arthur glared at him, turning back to Queen Annis.

"You know him?" The woman demanded, even more agitated than before.

"He's my servant, he must have followed me here! I- I knew nothing about it," Arthur admitted.

"Kill him." Queen Annis demanded and rolled her eyes in frustration.

"NO- WAIT! Please let him go, he's just a simple minded fool..." Arthur trailed off and put his hand up to stop the guards from dragging Merlin off.

"That is two favours you've asked of me this night, Arthur Pendragon." Queen Annis said slowly. She turned and made her way over to her throne, sitting down slowly. After a moments silence she looked towards Merlin, a sly smile playing at her mouth. "Very well, Arthur. You shall have your trial by combat."

"Thank you," Arthur breathed.

"But your champion will be him, your _servant,_ or no one at all."

"No. You can't ask that of me!" Arthur begged, only succeeding in making Queen Annis' smile grow wider and more mocking.

"He should have thought of that before getting himself caught." She motioned for Arthur and Merlin to be taken from the room. "A miracle is needed for that scrawny fool to beat my champion."

"Who?" Arthur demanded, straining to look round at the Queen.

"Lady Morgana."


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Arthur yelled and stormed back towards camp.

"I-" Merlin began, stuttering and then was abruptly cut off.

"NO, DONT EVEN ANSWER THAT- YOU DONT THINK!" The king yelled again and slapped his useless servant round the head.

"I WAS TRYING TO HELP!" Merlin defended himself and stepped out of hitting range or as he like to call it, 'Arthur tantrum range'.

Arthur took one steady breath in, "well Merlin, obviously in that small head of yours you seemed to find nothing wrong with what you did, but in reality- YOU HAVE JUST CONDEMNED CAMELOT TO ITS DEMISE!"

"I can fix this, we can still win!" The warlock tried to reason again, knowing that it was going to get him nowhere. He had made a mistake- a very big, incredibly stupid mistake!

"Really- and how many thousands of men will we lose because a _servant _got to nosy in business that was not his," Arthur growled and pinched his nose to calm himself down.

"Arthur, I can defeat Morgana," the secret warlock protested and stumped his foot into a tree root, almost stumbling to the ground- _'great, now he thinks I'm even more incapable than before!' _The man thought to himself and carried on, trying to pretend that he hadn't just tripped.

"Morgana-" Arthur growled and then stopped, calming himself again before continuing, "Morgana is a very powerful witch, Merlin. What are you? Good at getting into trouble and not doing what you're paid for, that's what!"

By this point the raven haired man was so close to screaming 'I AM A WARLOCK' at the top of his lungs, but managed to resist and continue looking at the ground as they trudged through the woods. His fists clenched every now and again, but Arthur was oblivious to the small war going on inside Merlin's brain as he decided whether or not just to tell the king who he really was.

"As soon as dawn breaks I will inform the knights of what has happened and we will get down to planning our defence and attack plans immediately," Arthur continued and then slowed to a stop as he saw the familiar glow of fires that flickered around their camp and his tent. "Merlin," he stopped his servant and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know you were only trying to care for me, but this might have just caused more strife than Camelot and even I can cope with," he admitted.

"You have to let me try," the warlock pleaded and looked longingly into Arthurs pained expression.

"I will not let you die just for more to follow. If I want anyone to survive this then it is you- you have been the most loyal _friend _I have ever met," Arthur smiled slightly, but it was pained and forced against the depression coursing through his thoughts.

Merlin nodded silently and watched as Arthur turned to walk the rest of the way back to their camp. "Wait," he asked and Arthur turned slightly, now a few feet away. "What if I could beat her? What would you allow to happen for us to win?"

"Merlin, if you are suggesting magic then you already know my answer. Besides, there is no one that would fight on the side of Camelot after the years of fear my father entailed on their lives." Arthur sighed and lifted his hand up towards his servant before dropping it, "no, this will be sorted in the way I choose to sort it."

The king turned and continued on his way back to the camp leaving Merlin to stand and stare after the man, frustration welling up inside him. "I'm a warlock," Merlin mumbled, finally able to rid himself of the words that lingered on his tongue and almost managed to pry his mouth open and come out while Arthur was still present.

**XXX**

Huge beating wings disturbed the air around the field Merlin was standing in and blew his raven hair away from his face; it caused his clothes to flap around and a breeze to send goosebumps up and down his arms.

"What do you call me for this time young warlock?" The great dragons booming voice echoed around the forest as he bowed his head in respect of the Dragonlord standing before him.

"I have made a grave error," the man admitted and looked up at the creature, his arms fell limply at his sides and his head was a numbing pain of worry.

"If you still live then any error can be undone or solved."

"No, you don't understand! I followed Arthur when he went to reason with Queen Annis and got caught. Arthur had demanded single combat instead of a war, but instead of himself being chose Queen Annis chose me!" Merlin almost let a sob escape his lips as he thought of the pain he was putting the new king through and what eventually hundreds of survivors and lovers would feel once this bloodbath had passed.

"There is still a way for you to win," the great dragon spoke slowly and purposefully. "Have you considered enchanting a sword to aid in you?"

"That will not work!" Merlin yelled and flung his hands up to his hair, balling his fists around the strands and pulling in frustration. "Morgana is Queen Annis' chosen champion! I CANNOT WIN WITHOUT REVEALING MY MAGIC TO ARTHUR AND HIS WHOLE ARMY!"

The dragon chuckled, "then that is what you will have to do young warlock, soon to be known for whom he truly is."

"I cannot do that, if I do then we will win but Arthur will kill me and then I will not be able to fulfil my destiny!"

"Merlin, your destiny is never completely set or accurate, maybe this is the time for you to show them that magic can truly be used to stop a war and not just start one."

"But what if Arthur doesn't accept me?"

"Then that is what destiny had in store for you, and that is what was meant to happen from the begging of time until now."

"I- I can't let him kill me," Merlin stammered and let go of his hair in realisation.

"That may be the only option young one," the dragon extended is broad wings and began to flap them. "Good luck and may we meet again after this is all over," he finished and lifted up off the field.

Merlin's eyes watered as the wind whipped into his face and as quickly as the great dragon had come, he was gone. "May we meet again," the man replied in a hoarse whisper and turned quickly back into the forest and towards the rest of the camp.

**XXX**

"Merlin," someone called through a wall of sleepiness and the man in question cracked his eyes open slightly and groaned. "Merlin," the voice said again and then someone was shaking the warlock very vigorously on the shoulder.

"What?" Merlin grumbled and opened his eyes fully, grimacing at the bright daylight that caused his eyes to sting and water.

"Morning mate," Gwaine laughed and stood up from crouching over the warlocks sleeping body.

"Go away!"

"Get up, Arthur says he has something important to tell us," Gwaine persisted and pulled on Merlin's arm.

At this the raven haired mans eyes shot fully opened and he became very alert very quickly. He stood up and felt the rush of blood leave his head, making him stumbled once before setting himself straight and looking over at Gwaine.

"I've never known you to be so interested in something the princess wants to say, no matter how important," Gwaine gave a slightly odd look at him, as if he knew something was up with the servant.

Merlin tried his best to laugh and punched Gwaine jokily in the arm, "I'm fine, now, let's go before I get a list of chores to do for being late!"

The man powered off ahead of Gwaine, the knight jogged to catch up, "we're camping in a forest, there aren't any jobs for you to do!"

"One word Gwaine- horses," Merlin sighed and continued towards the large tent where all the other knights were filing into.

Once inside Merlin made his way over to stand just behind Arthur as the king began to address the men in the red shaded tent.

"For all of you here today this will be news of the gravest sort," the blonde began. "Myself and Merlin went to reason with Queen Annis last night and while there I managed to get her to agree to single combat with a champion from each side. I of course accepted without hesitation and through my stupidity forgot to check whom our champion was to be. Without needing anymore consent from me Annis declared Merlin to be our champion and Lady Morgana to be hers."

Loud grumbles and gasps escaped the men's tense figures until Elyan spoke up, "have we still accepted or is there to be war?"

"For the moment our decision is not yet chosen, but we will prepare for the future as if war is the path we will choose. I am deeply sorry for my inexperience choice and the danger I have put you all in," Arthur finished and bowed his head.

Merlin's mouth fell open, Arthur had just covered for the warlock's stupidity in front of his closest and most noble men...ARTHUR HAD JUST COVERED FOR HIM!

"And how does Merlin feel about this?" Leon questioned and snapped Merlin for his dream like condition.

The warlock looked up and his eyebrows furrowed, "I...uh, I'm not sure what I feel," he admitted.

"Surely he should fight!" A newer knight who didn't know Merlin called and Arthur's head snapped up, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Merlin won't be fighting, no matter how he _feels _or what anyone else _feels_!" The king growled and turned, leaving the tent in a flushed rush.

* * *

><p><strong>So, lots of tense decisions being made in this chapter :) I hope your all enjoying this! If you are then leave a review, its always muchly appreciated ;) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Annis smirked playfully as Morgana entered the off white tent and bowed graciously. She wore clad black that sharpened her features and gave her the image of being slightly wild and almost snake like at first glance. Lowering her hood slowly Morgana revealed her deep emerald eyes and ivory skin, smiling slightly at the Queen sat before her.

"You wanted to speak with me?" She asked, straightening out from her bowed position.

"There has been a slight change of plan," Annis began, taking the goblet of wine offered to her by a servant. "Arthur has asked for single combat to decide the winner of this war rather than the extreme loses we would both suffer from a larger battle."

"I can make sure of a win on our side if you will allow me to speak with your champion," Morgana offered, her own smirk mirroring the one on Annis' face.

"You can do more than speak with my champion," Annis continued as she took a sip from the goblet she held. "You, Morgana Pendragon, are my champion," Annis announced and allowed the witch before her to ponder the information.

"And who is their champion? No doubt the noble Arthur," the witch hissed the man's name as if spitting some horrible aftertaste from her mouth.

Queen Annis laughed, "That is the best bit, my lady! I chose their champion to be Arthur's servant."

"Merlin?" Morgana's face was slightly shocked for a moment before she composed herself and looked over at the Queen sat before her, "but how?"

"I told Arthur that if there was to be single combat then it must be through his servant."

Morgana's face suddenly lost all of its smile and she went deadly serious as the reality of how close Camelot was from her reaches. "Consider this battle already won my Queen," she spoke softly and bowed her head.

"Very well," Annis nodded towards Morgana, "you may go now."

The witch left the tent quickly, a sly smile spreading on her features as she stepped out of view from Annis. If she was to fight Merlin then this would leave her with a weakened King to overthrow, making the regaining of Camelot easier than she had even though it would be...

**XXX**

"We will be prepared to battle at noon tomorrow," Arthur concluded as he looked around at the gathered knights surrounding him. "We came here due to a misjudgement on my behalf but we will not shy away from the justice I served and the consequences it has brought upon us. We fight tomorrow knowing this was the right choice for the kingdom and with your help then victory is within our reaches."

Merlin kept his eyes focused on the ground as he stood off to the side of Arthur, cursing under his breath for not having the courage to tell his king about his magic.

"For the love of Camelot!" Leon called and the echoes that perused caused goosebumps down Merlin's arm.

How many of these men would live through the battle? For how many will tonight be their last? Just how many could the young warlock save if he just had the courage...But he didn't, all he wanted was to fit in and keep his friends from harm. A sense of belonging, that's all he had ever desired. He had been born for greatness, the great dragon had told him that many times, but greatness does not come easily even for those who choose to seek it. Merlin bit his lip as to hold back a whimper and his thoughts immediately flashed to the one person he knew had never seeked greatness but was the closest thing to a hero that Merlin had even come; Freya. Freya would have had the courage and she would have seeked greatness; she would have sacrificed herself for him so why couldn't he do it for Camelot?

Merlin mentally kicked himself for allowing his thoughts to slip to the one he loved; the one who had given up everything but still smiled and stayed strong...right up until her dying breath by their favourite place. The warlock bowed his head even lower than it had been before as tears threatened against his closed eyes.

"Merlin?" Arthur's words snapped the warlocks head up, the tears immediately being pushed back as he blinked back into reality. "Did you just hear anything I said?" The king snapped and turned his body towards the servant.

"Um...that you will not be fighting tomorrow?" Merlin cocked his head and tried to push a smile onto his bony features.

"No," Arthur shook his head and spoke sarcastically, considering whether or not to hit the dim witted man before him. Thinking better of the temptation Arthur clenched his hand into a tight fist and continued on, "you and Gwaine will be sending a message to Queen Annis that we decline the chance of single combat and that the battle will commence at noon tomorrow."

Merlin smiled ever so slightly as a plan materialised into his head, "yes sire." He bowed and left willing his legs to speed up as he got as far away from all the knights as possible. Guilt wracked his consciousness and for a short moment the warlock was alone before Gwaine caught up; he followed slightly behind as they headed into the forest surrounding the camp.

There was silence between the two good friends for a long time before Gwaine perked up enough will power to start convocation with the slightly withdrawn Merlin wandering slowly at his side.

"Arthur's doing the right thing you know," he started and grimaced at the way he had sounded after the long time of nothing but breathing and the hints of nature.

"No he's not," Merlin shook his head and turned to Gwaine, stopping the man in his tracks.

"Merlin, if he let you out on that field to fight Morgana then you wouldn't have been coming back. He would have sent you to his death...do you think even Arthur could live with that guilt?"

"Gwaine, there would be no guilt, no pain of loss or my death!" Merlin threw his hands up and placed them behind his head, frustration evident on his face now.

Gwaine took a step back and look slightly shocked at the normally placid mans outburst. "Mate, you wouldn't have won against-"

"I HAVE MAGIC!" The warlock yelled.

Gwaine froze, he blinked once and his body subconsciously took two steps away from Merlin, "w-what?"

"I am a warlock," Merlin said more slowly and purposefully than before.

"No, no you're not, your Arthurs 'good for nothing' servant!" Gwaine placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it, as if that would somehow wake him up from the obvious dream he was having.

"Gwaine, please you have to know that I have never intended to hurt anyone in Camelot but protect it! It is my destiny to protect Arthur no matter my own cost-" an image of Freya was drawn back into his thoughts, but he pushed them away quickly and looked up at the knight stood still before him.

"How long?" The long haired man finally spoke, his voice sounding slightly chalky and off key.

"How long what?" Merlin looked confused as he shook his head ever so slightly.

"How long have you been practicing magic?" Gwaine asked again, refusing to look at the warlock but instead keeping his eyes fixed on a rock on the floor between them.

"I was born with it Gwaine! I had no choice whether I wanted it or not!"

"So, it's a part of you?" Gwaine looked up for the first time to see Merlin nodding silently, his eyes filling with un-fallen tears. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I- I was afraid...I'm still afraid. If Arthur finds out then he will have me killed! Gwaine, I know it sounds selfish but I don't want to die because of something I'm stuck with," his voice wavered but he controlled it. "I can beat Morgana with ease, but you have to let me change the message I am to give to Annis and not tell anyone what I am or what is to happen tomorrow."

Gwaine smiled slightly, "mate, you can count on me!"

The knight brought his hand up and clapped Merlin on the shoulder, finally allowing the information to sink in. Merlin was just as he had been before, there was nothing bad about him but instead he wanted to use his magic for good. It wasn't his fault that he had been born with it, but instead of turning against the Pendragon's for what they had done to others of his kind he had stopped them from killing Arthur so that he could changed the way Camelot saw warlocks' and witches.

Gwaine turned and started to walk towards Annis' camp again, Merlin walking next to him, a slight jump in his step. "So," the knight began, "could you magic me a never-ending supply of mead?"

"Gwaine!" Merlin moaned, but couldn't help smiling at his loyal friend.

**XXX**

The two men were thrust into a large tent and brought to their knees in front of Queen Annis and Morgana. Gwaine moaned in annoyance to the fact that his sword had been confiscated and Merlin couldn't help but snigger, the solider holding him grabbed is hair and pushed his head down hard, hissing the word 'silence' as he did.

"Why are you here?" Annis asked, her voice icy and unwelcoming.

"And hello to you to," Gwaine murmured earning him a whack around the head, "OW!"

"Arthur has sent us with a message," Merlin pushed against the hand on his head so he could see the Queen and Morgana standing before him.

"Pray tell," Morgana was the one to speak this time, her emerald eyes glinting and a snake like smile on her ivory skin.

"He has confirmed the single combat and has asked for it to be held at first light tomorrow," Merlin continued and tried his best to ignore the small gasp that escaped Gwaine's restrained body.

Annis nodded slowly, "very well," she answered. "You can release them to leave peacefully," she ordered and watched as Merlin and Gwaine pushed up onto shaky feet.

"Thank you," Merlin bowed slightly and glance at Morgana before grabbing Gwaine by the arm and walking towards the exit.

The men were by the tent door when Morgana spoke one last time, grinning all the while. "Until tomorrow, champion," she chirped in an almost too sweet voice before Merlin nodded once as answer and left the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>So you can probably tell what the next chapter will entail :) please review if your enjoying it...the action is about to commence...!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Gwaine sat around the camp fire with Merlin, Leon, Percival and Elyan, a skin of alcohol sat corked in his hand, no hint of a smile gracing his features. Merlin looked up from his half drunk cup of mead and his eyes linked with Gwaine's, the forced smile that had been plastered on his face suddenly dropping into a mix of pain and anticipation.

"Gwaine?" Elyan waved a hand in front of the strangely sober man.

"Hm?" Gwaine looked round, his eyes refocusing.

"Mate, you haven't drunk anything since we sat down," Percival said, taking another swig of his own mead.

"I know we're fighting tomorrow but can't you at least enjoy yourself like we normally do? The worst thing we want is to let anticipation take over our last night all together," Leon sounded dull as he threw his cup down and joined in the convocation.

"What do you mean 'our last night together'?" Merlin cocked his head and placed his cup on the log next to him.

Leon shook his head, "no reason... I'm going to get some sleep."

The normally brave and noble knights nodded their agreements and stood silently, making their way over to designated tents and sleeping areas. Merlin picked his mead back up and took another large gulp, relishing in the slightly sweet liquid, ignoring its lukewarm temperature due to the fire and his warm hands gripping the cup. His eyes locked onto the licking fire as Gwaine threw another log into its centre, the crackle becoming louder and the flames lapped higher.

"They think they're going to die don't they?" Merlin asked, licking his dry lips as the fire grew hotter and singed away any moisture.

Gwaine nodded his answer before getting up, "I need to get some sleep, but don't leave tomorrow without me, okay?"

"Yeah," the warlock nodded and Gwaine walked away.

The knight entered a tent and slumped down onto his haunches, reaching for a dagger that had been lying under his armour and cape. He was going to give it to Merlin tomorrow...just to make sure his friend had something other than magic to protect him.

Gwaine pulled the blade from its sheath and saw the flames of a camp fire beyond the tent door flicker off its metal as he picked up a length of fabric and began to rub the dirt and dried blood stuck to its surface.

The tent door flapped open and Agravaine entered, glancing over at Gwaine with confusion, "what are you doing?"

"Cleaning," Gwaine replied quietly, trying not to look up at the older man.

"Why?" Agravaine continued, stepping over to a table that had collected piles of parchment on it.

"I'm going to give it to Merlin for good luck," the knight answered absentmindedly, still rubbing away the dirt caking the blade.

Agravaine stopped what he was doing, his eyes furrowing in confusion, "why would Merlin need good luck? He's not the one fighting."

"...no reason," Gwaine said after a pause and stood up, exiting the tent and slumping down on his bed spread outside.

Agravaine walked around to the other side of the table he had been standing next to and sat down, eyeing up the dagger next to Gwaine's head; the tent door was pulled back enough to give the man a good enough view. He picked up a quill and dipped it into the ink, scribbling a note down onto the paper so as to sound and look busy.

After a long time soft snores started to escape Gwaine's body in conformation of his sleeping presence. Agravaine smiled and stood, walking silently out of the tent he had been in and to the knights sleeping body. He picked up the dagger slowly, so as not to wake the sleeping knight and backed away, his body not turning until he was covered by the darkness of the forest.

If Gwaine wouldn't tell him why Merlin needed good luck then Morgana certainly would...

**XXX**

The forest was dark and Agravaine tackled the terrain with extra caution, his clad black uniform making it impossible to see him from more than a few meters away. He reached the clearing that he had been told to meet Morgana in and looked around, his hand falling instinctively to the sword sheathed at his hip.

A small twig snapped behind him and suddenly a cool sharp point was digging into his back. Agravaine turned, his eyes slightly wide in fear until he realised it was Morgana holding the sword; she lowered it slowly and a large smirk fell into place on her features.

"Morgana," Agravaine greeted, nodding at the woman.

"Agravaine, I trust you bring me some sort of news?"

"I was actually hoping you could help me, my lady. You see, Gwaine was cleaning this earlier," Agravaine produced the dagger and Morgana cocked her head in confusion.

"Go on," she demanded, her voice slightly croaky.

"He claimed it was going to be for Merlin, as good luck. Why would Merlin need good luck?" Agravaine shook his head in confused.

"Because Merlin is to fight me tomorrow," Morgana hissed and rolled her eyes and looked away into the forest, slowly losing her interest in the man before her.

"No...There is to be war tomorrow," Agravaine corrected.

"What?" Suddenly Morgana's head snapped over to the older man.

"Arthur withdrew from single combat...he sent Merlin and Gwaine to deliver the message."

"Well, they certainly delivered a message but it was to confirm the combat at dawn tomorrow," the witch finished and reached out for the dagger. "There must be a reason why he doesn't want Arthur to see him fight...maybe...maybe he is going to use magic as an aid..."

"Merlin and magic, surely not," Agravaine mused.

Morgana's head snapped up from looking at the dagger, "It was only a theory and one we can't pass judgement on. For safety I will cast a spell on this dagger to prevent any magic from being used by Merlin; that will surely stop him from winning."

"I still don't believe that idiot has magic," Agravaine mumbled and tried to reason with Morgana.

"There must be some reason why he doesn't want Arthur to know he is fighting," the woman hissed again and turned away from the man, her eyes closing as she summoned her magic. "Nā scinncræft," she hissed and allowed her emerald eyes to glow and lustrous golden colour. Smirking with success she turned back to Agravaine and handed over to dagger, "it is done. Now place this back where Gwaine left it and make sure Merlin is give it tomorrow morning."

He nodded and slid the dagger back into its sheath, turning to leave, "I will see you tomorrow morning."

There was no answer and when Agravaine looked back the forests clearing was empty, looking exactly like it had done when he had arrive a few moments ago. Shaking his head the man turned back and headed towards camp, Gwaine's dagger attached at his waist.

**XXX**

Sun started to dawn on the camp, pouring through the canopy and smothering Merlin's body in a bright light. The warlock started to roll in his slumber and his eyes opened slowly. The morning had come too early for him and anticipation started to send goosebumps up and down his arms and tie his stomach in a knot. He pushed up onto his elbows and looked around the camp, no one was up yet so he had time to sneak away before anyone registered what he was doing.

Climbing onto slightly unstable feet Merlin wandered silently over to Gwaine using his foot to slowly nudge the knight awake. His eyes flickered open and he grunted in disapproval, looking up at Merlin's looming face.

"Merlin?" Gwaine mumbled. Suddenly everything filtered back into his brain and he sat up rather abruptly.

"I need to go Gwaine," Merlin whispered, bending down so he was eyelevel with his friend.

The knight nodded and reached over to a dagger sitting by his pillow, "take this with you?"

Merlin smiled, a small tear twinkling at the side of his eye, "I will."

He stood to leave when he heard Gwaine stir again and get up. The warlock turned back as Gwaine enveloped him in a tight hug, slapping him on the back once.

"Goodbye Gwaine," Merlin nodded.

Gwaine returned the nod and stepped back, a forced smile on his features, "I know you of all people can do this Merlin."

Merlin nodded and turned, forcing himself forwards and away from the sleeping camp. He buckled the sheath that held Gwaine's dagger at his waist and took in a deep breath of the morning air.

He exited the forest line and headed forwards, towards the edge of the cliff that lead down onto the battle field.

He reached the top of the pathway down the cliff and kept his head down, unwilling to look at the army watching him at that moment. Fear surged through his blood and sweat began to glisten on his brow.

_Another breath; just take another breath and carry on. _

The walkway suddenly got steeper and loose rocks scattered the floor. Merlin took another step and slipped slightly, regaining his balance on a rock next to him. He drew his hands away from the cold boulder and watched as they began to sake involuntarily.

_Come on Merlin, you can do this._

Straightening up Merlin walked the rest of the way down the path with caution. Once on the flat grass he kept his head down, heading to the middle of the field, eyes dry from the lack of natural actions; he could barely control his lungs and breathing as he stopped and closed his eyes, calming himself.

_Look up, Merlin. Face this and do it for Arthur and every single one of your friends._

Merlin opened his eyes and lifted his head. His body froze. His mind went blank. His hands shook. His eyes watered. A dry lump formed in his throat as he took in the thousands of men looking back at him, their uniforms dark and their weapons drawn.

Morgana stepped away from the clad black mass, her face pulling into a smirk as she started to slowly make her way forwards. Her cloak billowed out, the hood covering her raven hair falling back off her face. She slowed a few meters away from him and allowed her smirk to grow even wider.

"You are bold enough to show, but without a weapon...that is something only you could do, isn't it Merlin." Morgana hissed, her eyes glinting with malicious intentions.

"I do not need material weapons to defeat you Morgana," Merlin replied.

"Oh really?" Morgana pouted sarcastically, "and why is that?"

_It's now or never Merlin..._

The warlock took in a deep breath and clamped his clammy hands into fists. "Because, Morgana, I can do this- scūfan!" He thrust his hand out towards Morgana and waited for the effect but nothing happened.

Morgana smirked and glanced at the dagger at his waist- it was working. "Magic?" Morgana blinked in slight surprise before composing herself, "you are willing to use magic for Arthur? Really Merlin? Do you think you will win like that?"

Merlin closed his eyes, his bottom lip shacking slightly, "scūfan!" He yelled the words this time but still, nothing happened.

"Aw, is it not working for you?" Morgana rolled her bottom lip slightly before it turned into a sneer. "What if I try..."

Merlin's eyes shot wide as Morgana rose her hand, "scūfan!"

A wall of force pushed Merlin back off his feet and into a large rock. His shoulder cracked with the impact and sent needles of pain down his arm and back before his body slumped to the floor. The air was force out of his lungs and his eyes snapped shut, unwilling to open. He tried to move but his body refused to shift under the impact and pressure he was putting on his fatigued figure.

Morgana walked quickly over to Merlin as he pushed over onto his back, grunting with pain. "This is going to end quicker than I even imagine," she spoke quietly, almost like a lullaby.

Merlin opened his mouth and willed his body to allow his magic to rise but nothing he did could summon it. He clamped his eyes shut and took in another ragged breath; a broken rib dug into his left lung making it even harder to breath.

"ācwellan," Morgana hissed and suddenly the world around Merlin lit up in a blinding light.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Haha! I hope you enjoyed this...I did say in my last update there was going to be action...I kinda lied...(sorry!) But as you can tell from this, the next chapter is gunna blow your minds! (I hope...haha!)<strong>

**Also I have recently added a trailer for this on youtube :D you will find it if you search: Bittersweet Remorse - Merlin Fanfiction Trailer  
><strong>

**Or here is a link (you will have to remove the spaces): http: /www. youtube .com /watch? v=YS2muXln Y0I& feature =g-u-u&context =G2377 e7a FU AAAAAAAAAA**

**:D I hope you enjoyed :) if you did then leave a review :P  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur blinked his weary eyes open, glancing up at the bright tent above him; the material cast him in a slight red huge as he pushed up onto his right elbow. He brought his left hand up to his face and rubbed slowly across his forehead, eyes and left cheek, grunting with sleepiness. The king pushed himself into a fully upright position and slid his legs out from within the sheets on his makeshift bed.

The tent door flapped slightly in a breeze and from his position Arthur could see a lot of movement from outside. Cursing the man grabbed his trousers and began to pull them, hopping about in his effort to be 'speedy'.

After a little struggle with his armour Arthur was ready to go and greet him men, suddenly very aware that he was indeed very late...

"Oh well, I can always blame it on Merlin..." he mumbled to himself as he reached out and pulled the tent door back, stepping out into a hubbub of chaos.

A slightly confused Arthur dodged numerous soldiers walking along with bundles of weapons and others with bags of chainmail. He finally managed to reach his knights that were busy kitting up in armour, they nodded towards him and then went back to what they were doing.

"Sorry I'm late," he grumbled, "it was Merlin's fault..."

Gwaine winced slightly at the warlocks name but covered it up by yawning loudly.

"Actually," Arthur pondered, "where is Merlin?"

At this Gwaine dropped his sword and it clanged into some other weapons loudly. Arthur turned to the knight and walked over to him, "Gwaine, where is he?"

Gwaine picked up his sword and flicked his hair to the side slightly, "I'm not sure Arthur."

"Gwaine?" Arthur rose and eyebrow and crossed his arms, which was quite a feat considering the amount of protection he was wearing.

Gwaine fidgeted, "he...um...went to the tavern?"

Arthur rose an eyebrow as the other knights turned to look at him with dim expressions on their faces, all thinking the same thing as Arthur-

"There are no taverns in the FOREST Gwaine!" Arthur growled.

"Right, of course! Did I say tavern? I meant he's feeding the bunny rabbits!"

Percival face-palmed and Leon was biting his lip in an attempt not to laugh as Arthur rose his eyebrows higher than they had been before. "Gwaine, if you do not tell me where Merlin is right now I will revoke your right to go into any tavern- ANYWHERE!"

Gwaine sighed, "isn't it obvious?"

"No," the king shook his head and his face turned serious.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" The knight uttered slowly, a pained expression suddenly becoming evident on his face.

"Gwai-"

"MERLIN'S GONE TO FIGHT!" Gwaine yelled in a loud, rather abrupt rush.

Arthur froze as did all the other knights; he blinked a few times and then launched into action. Swirling on the spot the blonde flat out sprinted for the tree line, the knights not far behind. They all share uneasy glances with Gwaine as they made their way into the dense forest and towards a scene of utter mayhem...

**XXX**

The flash of light jolted Merlin back along the floor, his body dragging over sharp stones that ripped through his blue shirt and severed his skin. The spell Morgana was still casting racketed through his body time and time again, every peak of pain worse than the one before had been. The warlock's body convulsed with every new shock of pain he received and his eyes shut tightly as his world slowed in helplessness around him.

Then the pain stopped. The magic stopped. Everything slowly brought itself back into perspective. Merlin opened his blue eyes and looked up, expecting to see nothing more than a mass of blurs, but what he did see made him flinch back slightly. Morgana was towering over him, a dagger drawn and a sneer pulled across her cold, life sucking features.

She laughed one cold, heartless laugh, "I always thought that Arthur was a noble man...but sending his servant to a knowing death and refusing to watch is an all time low for him."

Merlin pushed up with his hands, gasping in the pain that bolted across his chest and the ache that hummed all over his body. He gasped in, the breath catching in his lungs, "n-no..."

"What was that?" Morgana rose her eyebrows expectantly and lifted the dagger slightly higher.

Merlin looked up at her, the dagger glinted in the morning light- it had been a present from Arthur on her birthday, and it had also been the item that almost killed Uther...

"I asked you a question Merlin," Morgana snapped and kicked her foot into his stomach.

Merlin grunted and his hands slipped from supporting his chest and upper body, causing him to flop helplessly to the floor again. "I said no Morgana," Merlin repeated in a louder voice. "Arthur didn't send me here; he didn't want me to fight. He was going to sacrifice so many more lives to just have a chance of saving mine... Do you really think I deserve that?"

Merlin pushed up onto his haunches and then slowly up to full height again, "after all the times that I have saved him I still don't deserve to be the one being saved. If he dies then there is no point me living, but if I die he can still win-"

"Win what Merlin? Camelot? The respect of our dead father? Or may MY death?" Morgana cut off the man barely standing before her, anger rising in her words.

"He can still win Albion..." Merlin growled and his eyes flashed up to meet hers.

"Aw," Morgana pouted, "I think my spell may have knocked the little sense you had out of your useless head! You seem to be talking utter nonsense old friend..."

Merlin chuckled, "I know more than you will ever know..."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Morgana hissed, "gūðdēað!"

Merlin shied his head down to the ground and clamped his eyes shut as the spell hit him square in the chest and he was, yet again, sent flying back. The warlock landed on his left arm and a loud crack echoed around the battle field before Merlin's yell drowned it out.

"I was going to be generous. I was going to finish you off quickly. But you- you are a deceitful, un-loyal servant that deserves nothing more than the worst punishment thinkable by men." Morgana threw the dagger towards Merlin. It spun in the air on the path towards the warlock and thudded into its target with a satisfying noise.

Merlin screamed in pain as the weapon burrowed deep into his thigh and thick red blood began to pool out and onto the grass. He bunched his fists tightly and pushed up so he was in a sitting position, pulling the dagger out and dropping it helplessly to the ground. Blood covered his hands and skin and stained his clothes...

Morgana smirked as she turned away from him and wandered slightly away, building up the tension in the atmosphere. She waited until she heard Merlin get up and then turned back to him, now a good ten meters away from him.

"Up for more?" She flicked her ragged hair out her face as the wind picked up slightly, her black cloak started to flap in the wind and she smirked coldly.

"Only if you promise not to hurt Arthur," Merlin muttered, trying to muster his magic; but something was barring him from it- stopping him for harnessing the power...

"That is something that I will never promise," Morgana hissed back through the steadily growing winds.

Merlin felt the anger pick up inside his head as he will for his magic to rise again- but nothing happened, "then I will never give-"

"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice carried above the winds and the warlock twisted around immediately to face the voice.

The king stood at the top of the steep cliff, his arm starched out, and palm open towards Merlin. Gwaine came into view next to him, panting from exertion; much did the other knights as they came into view.

"Maybe I can demonstrate my lack of promise right now," Morgana's face turned smug as she turned to face Arthur.

"No," Merlin muttered and stepped forwards, just to collapse to the ground, grunting in pain.

"Are you ready to see your so called king die?"

"No," Merlin muttered into the ground.

"I said ARE YOU READY MERLIN?" Morgana yelled and looked back over at Merlin. She brought her hand out towards him, "āhebban."

Merlin's body was immediately restricted and lifted up, hanging in midair like a ragdoll on strings. The warlock yelled in pain and thrived against the magic to no effect. Morgana smirked at him once before turning back to Arthur and the knights watching from atop the cliff.

Morgana rose her hand towards Arthur, twisting it slightly, "Ic ābannan þās cyng tō-"

"NO!" Merlin yelled the word this time and stopped Morgana mid spell. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS MORGANA!"

"AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO STOP ME?" The witch yelled back and lifted her hand higher towards Arthur, holding back a sneer. She began her chant again, ignoring the yells from Merlin, "Ic ābannan þās cyng tō sweltan!"

A tear welled up in Merlin's eye as he looked up at Arthur; the king was frozen, not knowing what to do as Morgana prepared to kill him. "I'm so sorry Arthur," Merlin whispered as the single tear ran down his face and fell onto his already blood stained shirt.

"RUN," he yelled to the king, but Arthur did nothing, "RUN ARTHUR, NOW!"

Morgana smirked as still the man refused to leave the battle scene, her eyes began to glow gold and Merlin's panic rose, "NOW ARTHUR!"

Merlin looked helplessly up at the man he had all too recently admitted to be friends with; if he could do one thing more it would be save Arthurs life. He had to save the life of the greatest man that was ever going to live. He had to, there was no choice; this was his destiny, this was his life- this was it...he had to save Arthur no matter the cost...

Suddenly something filled the warlock, burning through his body like a wildfire; this something was what he had been missing all along- his final attempt...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its been so long, but I hoped you enjoyed it and will review :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to GoldJinx170 because she had to deal with my fail of a promise and still kept supporting my efforts of updating quickly :) thank you...oh and all wish her a good weekend holiday at the lakes (I think...dont hold me to it tho because I can live up to my hair colour very often)  
><strong>

**I suggest (well I really REALLY think you should, but suggest sounds better...) you listen to Iridescent by Linkin Park to read this- really sets the scene :D then The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script after!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"GESTILLAN," Merlin yelled, his voice cracking as the volume reached new heights.<p>

Morgana turned her head back to the warlock, her hand retracting slightly as it hovered between Arthur and Merlin. Her eyes shoot wide as a flash of gold burned out from Merlin's pupils and all too suddenly she was launched back off her feet and onto the ground.

The magic holding Merlin faltered and he fell to the floor, black spots dancing across his vision at the amount of power surging through him. He grunted under the strain and pressure as pounding pain slammed time after time through his head.

_LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB_

His heart; that's all he could hear as he tried to focus on staying conscious. He could feel his body start to shut down and his muscles began to contract in pain.

_LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB_

With one final breath Merlin looked up to the sky, his head shaking with the strain of the weight.

_LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB_

He felt his eyes glisten with tears of pain and took his last opportunity- "O DRAKON, E MALE SO FTENGOMETTA TESD ANANKES..."

The final word rasped out of the warlock's mouth with as much force as he could muster. The pain suddenly becoming all too much as he looked up one final time at Arthur and the knights.

_LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB_

The king's expression was a mix between being full of worry and being full of distrust. Even from where Merlin lay he could see the internal war within the blondes head as he looked towards the dying man that was once his most trusted ally and best friend.

_LUB-DUB, LUB-DUB, LUB..._

Merlin's body convulsed in pain and a final cry ripped through his body and echoed around the field of destruction. Then everything went black...

**XXX**

"No..." Arthur let out a shaky breath and shied his head away and towards the ground, holding back the feelings that convulsed in the pit of his stomach.

"Arthur, get away from the edge," Gwaine warned, looking down and across to Morgana.

The witch was struggling to stand, gasping for air as blood dripped constantly down her face and cheek. She looked over at Merlin's still form and a smirk slipped onto her ivory lips; a single snaking line of blood made its way across half her bottom lip from her cheek and dripped down onto to floor. Her hair matted into blood and mood as she pulled it away from her face a glanced up at Arthur. Morgana was struggling to stay a little off the ground as more blood escaped the cut on her head.

"Arthur," Gwaine warned again, more desperation in the words.

"A...Merlin's a...he's..." the king murmured again, still not aware of his sister as he continued to stare at his friends still form.

"Arthur," Percival ordered this time, stepping forwards and towards Arthur.

The blonde royal held one hand up to stop the strong knight and moved his eyes from Merlin and to the rest of the people watching. He stood in the wind and cold, looking out across the war field; its starkness made him realise anew that it would always be there. It would always stand as it was now, a place for death, but something that can never perish. After he had gone, long after he was only a memory, perhaps not even that, it would still be here. It would still be the place Merlin; his best friend, died...

A single drop of grief welled up from the corner of his eye and suddenly, the dam broke. Hot torrents of grief coursed down his face, mingling with the sweat that had formed all over his face from the race to save Merlin...something that seemed like a lost cause now.

The king stepped back once, his racking sobs lost in the high winds that tore at his hair and clothes; it snuck through his chainmail and found its way through his skin, chilling him right to the bone.

"What do we do?" Arthur heard Leon whisper to Gwaine, but before the other knight could answer the king knew the response he would give.

He backed up again and dodged round Percival and Elyan, running full pelt towards the small pathway that lead down the cliff face. Nothing matter to him anymore, not even the betrayal of his closest men. Merlin was a warlock. He was the king's best friend. He was going to live through this no matter what! That _idiot _was going to live through this!

Arthur continued down the thin pathway, slipping as he continued at the fast run; yells from the knights followed behind him in the wind but he ignored them and kept thinking one though and one thought alone-

'_Don't be dead. Please idiot, just don't be dead...'_

The wind whipped through the man's hair again as he tripped and thrust a hand out to grasp the rocky cliff to his left. The jagged rock cut into his hand and sliced a clean gash across his palm causing a shot of pain to radiate from that area. He gasped in but continued forwards, wiping the blood carelessly on the top of his trousers as he finally reached the bottom of the tricky pathway.

Gwaine slipped sloppily down the path behind him, cursing under his breath as he kept glancing up at Morgana; the witch was still struggling to get up, but Queen Annis was also advancing forwards like Arthur, accompanied by a handful of rough looking knights.

"Arthur, get back here," Gwaine growled as he tripped straight onto his face. The man cursed again and pushed back up onto his feet, jogging forwards again and just reaching out in time to stop Arthur. "STOP," he ordered and shook the blonde before him.

"Gwaine," Arthur hissed, looking back at Merlin and Annis, "get OFF ME!"

"No, you need to get back," Gwaine persisted, Percival finally reaching his side to confirm his point.

Arthur pulled away again as he caught a glimpse of Morgana getting up to her knees, blood staining most of her face and clothes. "I-" the king's voice cracked, "I need to check he's okay...just...please...I need to see he's still alive..."

"No Arthur, you need to get back to safety- anyone can hurt you down here, now go." Gwaine pushed the king slightly and Arthur stumbled numbly for a few steps in the direction Gwaine wanted him to go before he froze again; a new voice radiated through the surroundings as Annis stopped next Morgana and Merlin's body stayed still and lifeless in the space between the two foes.

"Arthur," Morgana called, her voice cracking. "Are you not going to retaliate? Are you not going to show me how much I should pay? Or are you going to let him lie there forever? Are you more proud about our father's views than your best friend?"

"You have no idea how much you will pay for this," Arthur yelled, some of the power in his voice being drowned out in the wind. "Besides, he's not dead; Merlin wouldn't give up like this..."

"Well...we can make sure he is..." the witch called again and caused Arthur to turn on the spot in time to see Morgana raise a bloodied hand towards his friend.

"NO!" Arthur yelled, but his words were drowned out as an almightily roar filled the sky. The sound carried itself with the wind and echoed around the field again, sending a small spout of concern to mingle with the smirk on Morgana's face.

Again, the roar came from the sky and this time Arthur looked up...

The king froze in fear and almost disbelief at what he saw; the cold air began to sing with screams and yells of fear around him. However, to him silence ate his surroundings; it killed each scream before it could register in the man's head, leaving the gasps of his loneliness and disbelief to shoot out into the air around him with each breathe he exhaled.

Morgana gasped at the sight, ordering Annis back to her army, yet the queen did nothing. Morgana yelled this time and Arthur glanced over at his sister before quickly back up to the sky as the witch began to hobble helplessly back towards Annis' men.

The roar came again and Arthur snapped back into a relevantly sane part of his thoughts, anger flaring within the fear and hope that came with this almightily creature...

A dragon...

* * *

><p><strong>Dundundunnnn! :) haha, theories of whats next would be a good bit of entertainment for me of you want!<strong> **Review as well if you please *cute puppy face***

**Oh and who thinks Merlin is dead?...hm?...**


	8. Chapter 8

"ARTHUR," Leon yelled, sprinting towards his king.

Arthur turned around towards his men, shock filling his face and drowning out all other emotion. Leon reached the man's side, drawing his sword and putting himself between the sky and the person he had always sworn to protect. Percival, Elyan and Gwaine quickly joining him as Arthur still stood, glued to the spot and unable to move.

"ANNIS, WE MUST GO!" Morgana yelled, the distress evident in her words as she carried on back towards the army, blood leaving a trail behind her; anther few minutes without treatment and she would be too weak to walk.

"I- I..." Arthur was still to shock for words...he had killed that beast, _he _had done it! So why- no, how was it here now? Unless...no, Merlin wouldn't have lied to him, not about that. But then, what more had that man hid if he could conceal his magic for so long?

Gwaine pushed the king's shoulder slightly, trying to get him back up the pathway and into the forest, "Arthur, we need to get to saf-"

However, before he could finish another roar filled the air as the dragon turned in its flight and headed back over the sky above them, his head tilting towards Morgana as he took in a great breath. As he exhaled a long burst of highly powered fire accompanied the air, directed straight at Morgana.

There was mayhem...

Screaming, crying, death...

Gwaine pushed Arthur's shoulders again, "WE HAVE TO GET BACK!"

Arthur stepped back a few paces before his eyes fell on Merlin's still body again, "n-no..."

"Arthur, we can't stay here with that thing breathing-"

"Get Merlin," the king ordered, pushing against Gwaine's hands as he tried to reach his servant.

"It's too dangerous!"

"NO, GET MERLIN NOW!"

Percival was the first to respond, stepping away from his friends as he jogged forwards and into the midst of the flames and death. Leon was not far behind, his sword drawn in a protective manner; although he knew it would be worthless if the dragon turned on him. They knew they would have no chance if that almighty beast even had a little change of heart...

Merlin's body came into view within the thick cloud of smoke beginning to rise from the burning shrubs, grass and people. Percival was beside him in seconds, pulling the limp frame of his friends over onto his back, only to see nothing but blood covering his face, clothes, hair and the grass he had been lying on.

Another roar came from above the three men and as Leon looked up he saw the dragon spew out more flames, the fire hitting the ground only a few meters in front of them. Percival reached over Merlin, covering the warlock with his own body as the heat in the air intensified and the fire almost reached their spot.

As the source of the fire died down once more the large knight pulled himself back of the man, his body shaking with adrenalin and his skin slowly baking in the heat. Reaching his hands up to his cape Percival undid the buckle and pulled it off as Leon closed the last of the distance, coming to a stop above them.

Percival pulled Merlin's body up, wrapping his cape around the small man's body to try and keep the heat away from his delicate skin. Leon looked back over at Elyan and Gwaine who were having to keep Arthur pinned back from sprinting out into the middle of their field to the aid of Merlin.

As the knight looked back, something twigging in his mind as he looked down at Merlin again, he was about to speak above the racket of Annis' army and the roaring fire, but before he could a scream, louder than then rest of them filled the air.

As the great dragon breathed out more fire towards Annis' men and Morgana again, the flames hit its target- only briefly, but it was enough to send everyone into silence. The witch fell to the floor, her black cloak burning brightly as she ripped it from her back before rolling on the floor to put out the rest of the agonising flames burning her flesh.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" She screamed at the man, her voice pained and barely there against the racked of other dying men. "I AM THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE FIGHTING FOR, NOT THEM! ARTHUR WANTS YOU DEAD, HE WANTED YOU KIND DEAD!"

The great dragon stopped breathing his fire for a short moment as he twisted in the air and chuckled loudly, "AS LONG AS EMRYS LIVES AND ALBION HAS NOT BEEN CREATED, I WILL ALWAYS FIGHT FOR ARTHUR!"

Morgana's face dropped, "EMRYS? WHO IS HE, WHAT HAS HE TO DO WITH ARTHUR?"

"EVERYTHING..." the great dragon boomed, as he drew in a breath and aimed to fire at Morgana again.

The witch cried out, "NO, YOU ARE WRONG!" Her head lolled back as she watched him aim at her once more- "AFARAN," the witch called out in a choke, her eyes glowing gold as she disappeared just before the fire from the dragon could reach her.

A roar of anger filled the air as the great dragon turned his fire onto Annis' men once again and twisted in the air, keeping himself above the field.

Leon gasped at the sights before his mind snapped back to what he had been thinking about before- "PERCY, DOES HE HAVE A PULSE?"

The large knight who was kneeling on the floor shrugged, looking up at his friend. Leon reached down to check for a pulse. The man froze in a moment of complete panic...

There was no pulse for him to find...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry, I've had SO many exams! But I am trying my hardest for you so sorry if this chapter was a bit short and crap :) review?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

No pulse...

Absolutely nothing...

Leon withdrew his hand with a cry of shock, like he had just been touching something to cold. It might as well have been; Merlin was the temperature of snow...yet he lay in the middle of a burning field...

"Leon?" Percival asked, putting his own hand onto Merlin's neck after seeing his friend's reaction.

"No-" Leon snapped back into reality, pulling Percivals hand away, his own grabbing the warlock's shoulders as he shook the small frame of Merlin. "MERLIN," he yelled, continuing to shake the man awake, although he knew it was going to lead to nothing...

Percival tried to pull the other knight back, "Leon-"

"NO...MERLIN!" Leon continued yelling, hitting the man in his chest, right above the warlocks still heart.

"LEON!" Percival yelled as another powerful shot of fire was blown into the ground in front of them. The large knight pulled Leon back and away from Merlin, yelling him to stop the whole time.

"NO! I CAN SAVE HIM!" Leon tried to reach Merlin again, his face unchanged and his body limp.

"LEON, STOP IT!" Percival shouted in the man's ear, pushing him against the grass they had been kneeling on.

"No...no, no, no..." Leon began to whimper. The strongest, bravest knight to follow Arthur began to whimper... His eyes watered, partly due to the sheer head drying them out, but mainly because he knew that trying was hopeless, yet still he needed to. He needed to prove to himself that Merlin was really gone...

Percival was shaking his head, "let's get him off the field..."

Leon felt the large knight let go of his arms and move back to Merlin's side again, pulling the warlock up into his arms as all three of them made their way back towards Gwaine, Elyan and Arthur. Leon walked slightly ahead of his comrade as Gwaine shot them a pained look and Arthur tried to run forwards again.

Percival continued past the other knights, his eyes set nowhere but straight ahead. He knew that looking at Arthur would cause them all too much grief. He knew that looking down at Merlin would cause his strong willed moment to pass and send him into a crying wreck like Leon... Arthur's strangled cry came from behind him as Elyan and Gwaine kept the king back while they all headed up the steep pathway and towards the tree line...

Once on the flat again Leon sped up, reaching Percivals side as Arthur yelled again, his voice choked with hurt. The large knight continued on, his face still never leaving the tree's as the neared their cover and protected; somewhere where he could find a quiet spot and finally react to all this...

"JUST LET ME SEE HIM," Arthur yelled, finally managing words after his screaming and thrashing.

"NO," Gwaine replied, his voice strained from having to keep the king back.

Leon cringed at the short outburst of convocation before they all fell silent again, finally reaching the trees. Percival walked over to the thick trunk of an old chestnut tree and laid his friend down, stepping back and away from the blood. Leon stopped next to him, his head dipping as a murmur escaped his lips. Arthur was next, sprinting full pelt up to the warlock before he dove onto the floor, a sob finally escaping his lips. The king grabbed the warlock's shoulders, pulling him into a hug, the body staying lip in his arms...

Elyan and Gwaine stayed further back, too worried that if they got a good look at their friend they would end up like Arthur. Gwaine's face was a mixture of emotions, to tired of holding Arthur back to fully see what was in front of him. But Merlin was defiantly there...the reason being? Gwaine had been stupid enough to allow the man to go and fight Morgana alone. This...this was his fault and he knew it...

"Merlin, you can't die," Arthur whimpered, laying Merlin up against the tree, his head lolling to the side, blood clotting all over his face and hair. "You said you would always be there for me...you told me that you would serve me until the day you died. If I had known there was any truth to your words-" the man cut himself off, choking over his speech again. "Good bye..."

That was it; Arthur had just said what they all had been trying to avoid thinking...

They all knew it was real.

They all knew that this was never going to be undone.

Merlin had saved them all, as well as Camelot.

He was dead...

* * *

><p><strong>Right so you're all going to kill me again I guess? Hey, at least I updated quickly! And if you think this is ending, then you are wrong...it is only just beginning...please don't stop reading because Merlin is dead- hey, there is always a way to cheat dead- or is there? :) review? :P<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry, all my exams go totally in the way of this and then my summer started and I was so busy there was NO time :O But I felt it had been so long and I felt so bad that I knew I had to update! It's currently one in the morning here and I've just finished, so it probably wont be amazing, so sorry about that :/ ANYWAYS...dedicating this chapter to Aislinn101 because I was chatting to her on Twitter ages ago and felt she deserved this! If any of you would like me to dedicate chapters to you or give you shout outs then find me on twitter or send me a message! (follow me with- MayTheOdds)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur shook his head again. It felt like the huge fate that had been looming over him had suddenly crashing into Merlin, taking the thin man down with one easy blow. This moment was nothing like the poor king had even experienced before in his life. It wasn't like all those other times when he fought, glimpsing his men fall while others wrestled on.<p>

He couldn't even be angry at what had been kept from him. Merlin had used magic. But the magic had saved him. It had saved his men. It had saved Camelot.

For a short period of time, in the silence that followed Arthur's last words, he thought. He thought back to all those times he had spent taking advantage of Merlin; thinking him so strong hearted that he forgot the man was nothing more than a simple servant. He was from a small village on the outskirts of Cenred's land. He had a mother. His only old friend had saved the prince's life and died in front of Merlin's eyes. The warlock- for that was whom he was- had had the life Arthur could have only dreamt of, and now, it was gone for him.

With a watery smile, almost forced onto the king's face the memories came flooding back... Arthur had been so naive. So prone to getting things just as he had liked them that any change put the man on an instant defence. It had been some years ago when Merlin had first met him, and not in the most polite way either-

_As the target rolled towards Merlin's feet he stuck his foot out casually and stopped it, looking over at Morris, the man who had been subject to the prince's pratish ways. With a sure smile Merlin had looked up at Arthur, speaking to the man in a direct, offhand manor; "Hey, come on, that's enough."_

_Arthur had been so taken a back that the only word able to be spoken was simply, "What?"_

_The continuing conversation had stunned the prince even more as Merlin continued as if Arthur's title did not matter; nor the fact they were standing in such a public place._

_"You've had your fun, my friend," the young man had stated coolly._

_Arthur's eyebrows had risen dramatically, "do I know you?"_

_"Er, I'm Merlin..." He had held his hand out in a greeting, much to Arthur's distaste._

_"So I don't know you?"_

_Merlin had shaken his head, still, very unbelievably not fazed by the prince, "no."_

_By this point Arthur had been getting very frustrated, "yet you called me 'friend'?"_

_"That was my mistake."_

_"Yes, I think so."_

_Nothing could have prepared Arthur for what Merlin was to speak next..."Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."_

A loud shuffling and coughing sound brought Arthur back from his revive as he registered the tears now running freely down his face. As the man turned towards the sound his eyes scanned over his men, slowly pausing on each one as he registered to look of bittersweet remorse casting across their faces. He knew they would be thinking- remembering, just as he was. He hoped they would see the body before them and truly understand what Merlin had done for all of them.

"Arthur-" another coughing sound came from where it had the first time along with the prince's name, the word being breathed out in little more than a whisper.

The blonde man turned, his eyes falling on Agravaine, who, if the king thought about it, had been missing for a while..."Uncle? Where have you been?"

The old man froze, like a deer in the line sight of an arrow head, but almost immediately composed himself, "I was stuck by a fire..."

The king nodded slowly, trying to wipe away his tears, only for more to fall every time he blinked, "the dragon?" A lump formed in Arthur's throat and it took him a moment to continue, "is the dragon gone?"

Agravaine nodded, "yes, but I sent men on its trail; do not worry Arthur, it will be dealt with."

"No-" Arthur snapped harshly, sick to the back teeth of his uncle taking so much charge over the soldiers actions.

"I beg your pardon Sire?" The old man scoffed slightly, "that beast almost had you killed!"

"I do not care. You will call the men back immediately. That dragon was the only reason Merlin wasn't turned to dust in the middle of that battle. Without him Morgana would have won and Camelot would have been lost." For some, almost crazy reason Arthur felt Merlin's smile beaming down upon him. He knew he had just done the right thing- that dragon had been summoned by Merlin, Arthur was sure of it; the king couldn't just kill the animal that Merlin had relied on so much.

Agravaine nodded once, "as you wish sire..." Then, after a short pause he continued on, "we need to leave here as soon as possible as well your highness. We must get back to Camelot."

Arthur shook his head again, "we will, but not until I have said my last goodbye to Merlin."

"Sire?"

"Agravaine- Merlin is..." the king couldn't bring himself to say it. "He's d-"

"He's dead my lord," Gwaine announced, making Arthur turn back towards his fellow knights.

Percival not had the body back in his arms, Leon standing frantically beside him, holding Merlin's head up as if it mattered. Elyan was on Percivals other side, silent and crying tears of true sorrow. Gwaine stepped up to Arthur's side, his face almost breaking its trademark facade as he glanced quickly over towards the king.

"Well we must have a memorial- out on the field, we can gather some wood and-"

Arthur's mouth fell open; was Agravaine really suggesting they just _burn _Merlin without a proper goodbye? "No. We take him back with us!" The man hissed loudly, almost having enough of the infuriating man before him.

"Really? Is that wise sire?" Agravaine asked, determined to make sure that the stupid sorcerer couldn't return from the dead or something.

"This is not an open matter for discussion!"

"Actually Arthur," Gwaine spoke quietly, "I was thinking we could stop on the way? Send him off at the lake of Avalon?" The king stayed silent, considering slowly... "It meant a lot to him I think..."

The king turned again back to his men, looking at each of them again, resting on the sorrow and grief. He knew they would not feel what he felt. What he was still yet to feel. As a king, as a warrior, Arthur had learnt to channel his emotions, but for just how long it would work he didn't know.

Merlin was still limp in Percivals arms, the knight obviously finding it very difficult to be in charge of the body. With one simple nod Arthur agreed, one lone tear falling down his face again after he had managed to stop crying only a small time before.

Another memory bombarded the king's mind momentarily-

_The prince had caught up with Merlin in the corridor after a nasty incident with a troll... "Merlin- I want you to know that I never doubted you... Alright, maybe I did, but it's your own fault. You've got a suspicious look about you. Shifty. Like you've got something to hide..."_

_Merlin had tried to stifle a laugh, obviously Arthur now knowing that the man had been thinking about his magic as he had replied with, "I am an open book!"_

_Arthur had disagreed, although he had been completely oblivious to the use of enchantments by his own manservant, "I don't believe that for a second. However, I do know that without your help, I'd still have a troll for a stepmother. Well, thanks..."_

_The next part put a small smile onto Arthur's face, because as he was about to pat Merlin on the arm, the servant had thought they were going to hug... the prince had pulled back suddenly, "whoa. What are you doing?"_

_"...I thought you were going for a hug?"_

_"Nooo!"_

_"No...?" _

_And with that both men had sauntered off awkwardly..._

Arthur snapped back into reality for the second time, "we will take him there, give him a proper goodbye. He deserves everything we could possible do and more- much, much more."

Agravaine shook his head, but didn't protest further as Arthur had been somewhat expecting...

The king turned back to his men, his eyes finally resting on Merlin again after his final words towards the noble, noble warlock.

With that Arthur could take it no longer. The tears started again, ignoring the fact he was in the company of five other grown men. Memory after memory that had embedded itself into the man's mind bombarded him like a fresh stab in the gut every time.

"Do you want to carry him?" Percival asked in a husky, raw voice.

Arthur nodded a few times, holding his arms out.

The body was maneuvered so delicately- like Merlin was suddenly the most fragile thing in the world. However, as soon as Arthur held the whole corpse in his shaking arms, it was like a dead weight, pulling him down.

Suddenly he couldn't take it. Sob after sob crashed into him, much to the knight's surprise. Percival tried to take the body back but Gwaine stopped him, knowing that this was what Arthur needed, even if no one could see that at this moment in time. He knew that the king needed to know once and for all that this was real. The hurt they all felt was real. The fact they would never see Merlin's smile again was real. The banter between them all was gone for good and they all knew it. They all knew it apart from Arthur.

Within that second Arthur was falling; his legs had given way and he was helpless. He landed straight down onto his knees before Merlin was pulled from his hands. Gwaine was down by his side in a second, trying to pull him back up, but everything was too much. The light started to fade and dim before Arthur finally blacked out; falling powerlessly into Gwaine's awaiting arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for spelling mistakes or anything, its late...or early...or well, either! ;) review and follow me on twitter- MayTheOdds<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Before we begin I just want to apologise for my long, _long _absence! Once again, work got in the way of this and as I have just started my a-levels some of you can probably sympathise with me about the pressure of school *sigh*! Anyway, thank you for sticking with this story and I really hope you enjoy this twist on what has happened previously...**

* * *

><p>Gwaine walked the boat containing Merlin out into the waters of the Lake Avalon; his hand held onto the wood as he stopped with the lake immersing him just up to his waist, the raft rocking gently against the ripples his body movement created.<p>

The lit torch Arthur had given him was held in the knight's other hand, the weight of it seeming to grow heavier and heavier as Gwaine realised what he was supposed to do next...

The man turned towards the small boat containing Merlin, surrounded by flowers. They had washed his face and body, making it look more like the man Gwaine had been friends with and less like a scraggy corpse covered in a layer of drying blood. His eyes trailed around the warlock's face, before they glanced down at that silly red scarf he always wore and then down further at the blue shirt that always accompanied it.

Gwaine pulled his head away from the body, biting the inside of his mouth so as not to cry- not now, not after he'd managed so long without doing it already... He looked back towards the edge of the lake, his eyes linking with Arthur as the King unsheathed his sword, holding it up with a nod of respect for both Merlin and Gwaine, whom had been the only one willing to set fire to the boat and allow Merlin's spirit to pass freely into the next world.

There was a moment of stillness, before Gwaine lifted up the torch he was holding, high into the air, in answer to Arthur's previous action. Then, one by one, the knights standing behind Arthur, and the soldiers standing behind them, all lifted their swords high above their heads as the king has done previously.

Arthur nodded towards Gwaine as the knight forced on a brave smile back at him. The king held his head out, lifting it high, "FOR MERLIN- THE MAN THAT SAVED US ALL... THE MAN WHO GAVE EVERYTHING UP... THE BRAVEST MAN I'VE EVER HAD THE PRIVILEGE TO KNOW."

Gwaine looked towards the body in the boat, "FOR MERLIN!"

Percival, Elyan and Leon dipped their head's behind their king before up, their eyes linking with the boat as they spoke one after the other, the same words as Arthur and Gwaine; "FOR MERLIN!"

There was another silence, before what came next surprised even Gwaine, the man who knew Merlin the best and knew how much he had made an impact on the people he'd met...

The soldiers lining the clearing knelt down onto one knee; all in silence, all without permission or suggestion from anyone but themselves. Their swords stabbed into the ground in front of them as they stayed as they were, silent and respectful of the warlock whom had saved their king time after time.

Arthur allowed himself to turn slightly towards his men, watching with wide eyes as his sword dropped from its held up position, both his hands falling limp at his sides. He blinked once, looking across at each one of his men, before kneeling down onto one knee himself, his three best knights stepping into line with him as they also knelt...

Gwaine smirked, looking around the clearing, taking in the moment, before he looked back at Merlin, "this is all for you mate- you deserve more respect than a god for what you've done over the years- for the amount of people you've saved."

The knight began to lower the torch towards the boat, the flame getting closer and closer to the wood and flowers it was to set alight to...

Gwaine held his breath, lowering it further as the boat began to rock in front of him, the previously calm waters beginning to grow angry for what looked like an unknown reason.

Water began to slap over the side of the boat, spraying across Merlin and onto Gwaine's previously dry chest. The knight glanced over at Arthur as the king stood up slowly and the lake began to violently thrash.

Gwaine looked back at Merlin, lowering the torch further as he tried to block out the surroundings before Arthur pulled him away from his task yet again-

"GWAINE, GET TO THE SIDE OF THE LAKE!"

Gwaine looked over at Arthur, the roar of the water's movement making it hard to hear the king, "WHAT?"

Arthur stepped towards the edge of the lake, "GET HERE NOW!"

Gwaine's eyebrows furrowed as he looked in the direction of the lake and out towards the middle as the water continued to thrash more violently, until his eyes fell on what could only be described as a whirlpool beginning to form...

The knight dropped the torch he held into the water as it sprayed up onto his face and suddenly began to pull him towards the middle of the lake-

"GWAINE," Arthur yelled again, splashing into the water as Leon and Percival tried to stop him, but failed.

Gwaine turned back to Arthur as he was forced to let go of the boat and watch as it was pulled with great force towards the whirlpool. The knight struggled against the current, taking two steps towards Arthur before his foot slipped on a rock, sending him sprawling into the water.

"GWAINE-" Arthur dove for his friend, grabbing his arm before they were both yanked into the depths of the lake.

The knight spluttered and gasped as he struggled back to shore with the help of Arthur as the water continued to become rougher, a stronger current being created, pulling everything towards the whirlpool that had just appeared.

Leon pulled Gwaine out onto the bank as Elyan helped Arthur to climb out, dripping wet as everyone turned their attention back to the lake just in time for what happened next-

The boat Merlin's body was in reached the side of the large pool of water that spun in a fast circle, still picking up speed until it had drawn the wooden craft into its centre and within a split second of Merlin being engulfed by the mass of water it stopped spinning; just like that the lake had returned to normal.

Everyone watched from the side as small bits of wood from the boat Merlin was in bobbed to the surface, but there was no sign of the warlock's body emerging again...

Gwaine shook his head as his breathing was still struggling to return to normal, "what...what was that?!"

Arthur shook his head, "I have no idea- but I have a feeling it had something to do with Merlin..."

Leon looked between Gwaine and the king, "sire- what do we do now?"

Arthur paused, looking out into the lake, losing himself in the water's stillness as he thought about what had just happened and what was going to have to happen now...

"We uh- we...just..."

"We go," Agravaine ordered from behind the king as he emerged from among the soldiers, "we need to get back to Camelot."

Arthur's eyes linked with his uncles as he nodded once, almost unnoticeable to all but the older man watching him so closely...

Agravaine smirked as he turned away from the king, "YOU HEARD ME- EVERYONE GET UP, WE'RE LEAVING."

The knights shared unknowing glances, all stuck in place, looking out towards the lake. Gwaine shivered violently...

Whatever had just happened, happened so quickly, so unpredictably...and just like that Merlin's body was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that- even if it wasn't worth the wait...:)<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

After death there is a lot of debate about what happens to you; what your soul does, or whether you even have a soul to begin with. Heaven may exist somewhere, at some time, transcended at the centre of the universe. This paradise may well be generic, or tailored to one's imagination, feelings and true desires.

One thing that can be known though, is it certainly didn't exist where Merlin was.

He was floating, his mind succumbed to nothing but darkness and obscurity. Merlin wasn't really Merlin anymore; he wasn't anything. Then, from within the depths of his lifeless mind, he saw a light. It began so small, almost as if it wasn't truly there. It began to grow, slowly to begin with, then faster and faster. It consumed the darkness in Merlin's head, ate away at the empty spaces and filled his mind with a sudden blur of life...

A vision.

The warlock found that a vision was beginning to fill her eyes; his mind – once an empty space – now had something to focus on, something for Merlin to ground himself with.

_Arthur was being shackled, his arms drawn tightly behind his back. The bright optimistic eyes that Merlin had gotten to know so much were dull now. His mouth hung open slightly, a sense of defeat smothering his features as a trickle of blood made its way down the side of his face and dripped rhythmically to the floor. _

"_Brother, brother, brother..." a voice tutted, making Arthur flinch back into the men restraining him._

"_Morgana y-you have won. The kingdom is yours. Please stop hurting innocent people…" The lowly king muttered, another small trickle of blood beginning to trail down his chin from the corner of his mouth._

_Morgana laughed from the throne she was sat on, her body tense but her eyes flashing with glee. "Oh but Arthur, I had won before I had started. Ever since Merlin died and you no longer had magic to protect you, there was nothing you could do to stop me." She laughed at the end of her sentence._

"_Merlin died trying to stop you Morgana, trying to stop all of this!"_

"_Yes I know and look what an utterly horrendous job he has done my dear, dear king."_

"_I will never give in. I will never stop fighting you, Morgana." Arthur spat, his eyes watching her as she slowly stood from her seat to stare at him._

"_Until your dying breath?"_

"_Until my dying-"_

"_Wágþeorl hnecca."_

_Arthur's neck snapped._

Merlin tried to yell, thrash, do anything, but it was too late. The darkness was back, far more overwhelming than it seemed before. The only difference was, this time Merlin was aware of it, of himself. He felt so heavy, like he was being dragged down, further and further into the unknown.

Merlin gritted his teeth together, focusing on his eyes, forcing them open, or so he thought.

A woman's face appeared above him in the darkness, her hair as black as midnight, flowing as if she was immersed within a large mass of water.

"_Merlin..._"

"_Freya?" _Merlin managed to speak for the first time, although whether he was actually speaking or just thinking he was speaking wasn't clear.

Freya giggled, her eyes child-like in their innocence as they stared down upon Merlin. _"Merlin. My dear, dear Merlin…"_

"_Yes," _Merlin chocked out, the feeling of sadness closing around his throat like a tight unforgiving hand.

"_A long time ago I promised you I would repay you for how you helped save my life. Now is that time. All I can do is use the little magic I still have to send you back. I know it's not much but you need to live Merlin, for all our sakes, you must live."_

"_No Freya, I want to stay with you, here. I did all I could. I want to be with you. I want to be happy."_

"_Good luck Merlin, my friend, my hope, my love. You are still not done."_ Freya smiled, "o_nce I've used this magic I can finally pass through to Avalon. Wish me luck dear Emrys and when the time is right, you will come and find me once more."_

"_No-"_

The image faded away slowly, her eyes glistening with gold magic and a proud smile set firmly on her face.

Merlin was left in darkness once again, but this time it was different. This time he could feel his body as it began to re-appear around him. He felt his heart thump and stammer back into life. His arms and legs started to thrash, and finally his mouth flew open, filling instantly with cold dirty water.

Merlin tried to cough up the water he'd just inhaled and breath in air instead, yet all he did was draw in more water. His limbs were heavy as he began lashing out against the body of water surrounding him, propelling him towards the surface of the lake.

With his last reserves of energy, Merlin kicked his legs again, breaking the surface of a lake.


End file.
